Grinding and polishing of cylindrical surfaces (e.g., roll grinding, centerless grinding) has traditionally been accomplished by using vitrified or resin bonded grinding wheels mounted on a centered or centerless grinding machine. The use of bonded grinding wheels for cylindrical grinding requires constant attention to the grinding process, including maintenance of the wheel surface in order to maintain consistent grinding performance and to true the grinding surface to the cylindrical workpiece.
Coated abrasive belts provide an alternative to bonded wheel grinding system. Such coated abrasive belts are typically supported by a contact wheel. Contact wheels typically consist of a metallic hub and a circumferential coating of an elastomer (e.g., rubber or polyurethane). When bonded wheel grinding systems are retrofitted to accept abrasive belts, the contact wheel is frequently used to both drive the abrasive belt and to urge the coated abrasive belt surface against the workpiece. While the elastomeric coating provides increased friction (compared to metal), such coatings result in less precise control of the interference of the abrasive belt to the cylindrical workpiece surface, which compromises dimensioning tolerances. Metal contact wheels generally provide more precise control than elastomeric coated contact wheels but can be difficult to dress (i.e., true). Metal contact wheels are also known to create unwanted vibration and harmonics during the grinding process.
There is a continuing need for new contact wheels with improved operating performance, as well as methods for using the same.